It is previously known vacuum cleaner nozzles of different types having a rotating brush mounted in the vicinity of an air inlet opening to the vacuum cleaner. Such vacuum cleaner nozzles are sometimes used for regular vacuum cleaning, wherein the rotating motion of the brush is utilized to facilitate the vacuum cleaning by brushing debris and dust towards the air inlet opening, or to agitate the surface of a carpet to facilitate dust removal. Brushes are also used in carpet cleaning devices, wherein their rotating motion is utilized to accomplish agitation of the carpet surface, on the one hand for enabling working in of a cleaning agent between the carpet fibres, and on the other hand to facilitate releasing of the cleaning agent together with dirt from the carpet, after a desired time period after application of the cleaning agent, to permit withdrawal by the air flow through the air inlet opening.
However, one disadvantage associated with such rotating brushes is that debris and dust tend to adhere to them which can be difficult to remove. It is especially long and flexible items, such as hair and threads, that tend to get stuck. Once hair and threads have adhered also dust tend to accumulate on the brush. This is disadvantageous in that the brushing action will deteriorate and the accumulated debris will interfere with the air flow to the air inlet opening. To overcome this disadvantage it is known vacuum cleaner nozzles having a rotating brush, which has been made releasable from the vacuum cleaner nozzle in order to make it possible to release the brush from the nozzle and in this manner facilitate cleansing of the brush, after which the brush can be mounted in the vacuum cleaner nozzle again.
In these known vacuum cleaner nozzles, the brush is mounted in the vacuum cleaner nozzle in that a first end of the brush is connected to a driven wheel, wherein one of the driven wheel or the brush is provided with axially extending projections, while the other is provided with axially extending recesses, such that the end of the brush can be connected to the driven wheel by moving the brush in a substantial axial direction towards the driven wheel. A second, free rotating end of the brush is mounted in the vacuum cleaner nozzle by moving the end of the brush in a lateral direction into a recess in the vacuum cleaner nozzle. When the brush is in its intended position in the recess, the second end of the brush can be locked in the vacuum cleaner nozzle by means of a blocking element, which is placed over the recess and locked by means of a screw fastening.
However, one disadvantage with this vacuum cleaner nozzle having a releasable brush, is that some form of tool, such as a screw driver, is required to release the screw for dismounting the blocking element. This is a disadvantage for the user, which maybe do not have a tool ready to hand when needed. Thus the user either has to go and get a tool or to use a substitute for a tool, e.g. a knife, a coin or the like, to be able to unfasten and tighten the screw. It has also been found that the engagement formation, such as a screw driver slot, tend to wear out after some time of use, especially when using a tool which is not adapted for this purpose, such as a knife or the like. It is also common that users do not understand that the brush is releasable by loosing the screw, resulting in that the brush remains clogged by debris and dust.